PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT?Cancer Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities A strategic goal for the SJCCC is to develop a well-trained, diverse biomedical workforce through research education, training, and career-development activities that promote understanding of the biology and treatment of childhood cancer. Research shows that early intervention strategies, beginning in elementary and middle school, are essential to enhancing the biomedical careers pipeline, especially for students from underrepresented backgrounds. The SJCCC provides the financial support, leadership and institutional infrastructure to support this comprehensive biomedical training pipeline, initiating efforts in elementary school and continuing through the faculty level. Career enhancement activities are led by the Associate Director for Education and Training, Dr. Gerard Zambetti, who also serves as an institutional Vice President and Director of the Academic Programs Office in Biomedical Sciences, allowing a seamless integration of SJCCC and institutional efforts. Dr. Zambetti coordinates the efforts of a qualified group of staff supporting elementary education and outreach, pre- and postdoctoral education and training, and faculty career development activities. He also works closely with the Center Director, Senior Leadership and Program Leaders to develop, evaluate and oversee an extensive portfolio of career enhancement activities across this spectrum. For example, the SJCCC Cancer Education and Outreach Program has worked with thousands of K-5 students and teachers, particularly in underrepresented communities, to inspire pursuit of research careers, and our NCI-funded Pediatric Oncology Education Program has trained more than 1200 students, 23% of whom are underrepresented minorities and 87% of whom have gone on to receive doctoral degrees. Dr. Zambetti and SJCCC members were also instrumental in the development and launch of the St. Jude Graduate School in Biomedical Sciences, a new PhD program focused on translational research that matriculated its first class of 12 students in 2017. The SJCCC also launched the annual Science Scholars of Tomorrow Symposium to provide high school students and teachers insight into cutting-edge pediatric cancer research and the Clinical Shadowing Program for postdoctoral fellows to develop experience in how laboratory research relates to the treatment and care of pediatric cancer patients. In addition, the Center initiated new grant-writing workshops for postdoctoral fellows and faculty to support development of their research careers. Future plans for the next project period include the continued growth and accreditation of the St. Jude Graduate School, the addition of a new Masters program in Global Health, establishment of a certificate-based program for physicians and healthcare providers (St. Jude Global Academy), expansion of our K-12 educational efforts, and a focused initiative to expand NIH/NCI-funded training and educational programs (e.g., R25, T32, K awards) for students and fellows.